1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a procedure to measure grounding resistances of electrical installations by measuring the loop impedance, according to which we inject, using voltage generator transformers, a current into the loop and we measure this current using current measuring transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known process of this type, use two different transformers to inject the current and the current measurement, which are done in the form of two grips which surround the loop to be measured, with sufficient distance between them to avoid any mutual interaction, or in the form of two grips united in a single grip, which imposes perfect magnetic isolation between the two transformers.